Blog użytkownika:DziennaFuria02/Nezurii - opowieść wygnańca
Witajcie ! To właśnie dziś mija rok odkąd pierwszy raz pojawiłam się na Wiki. Z tej okazji postanowiłam wstawić tu moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Jestem słaba w pisaniu opowiadań więc proszę o wyrozumiałość w wszelkich błędach jakie popełnię jednakże o szczere komentarze, abym wiedziała co robię źle i co mam poprawić. INFORMACJE: *'akcja toczy się w świecie wikingów,' *'Czkawki, Szczerbatka i innych znanych bohaterów NA RAZIE nie ma,' *'czcionką pochyłą myśli, sny itp,' *'czcionką pogrubioną informacje od autora,' *'nexty' 'będą się pojawiać raz lub dwa razy w tygodniu,' UWAGA ! Na potrzebę opowiadania występuje w nim parę postaci zaczerpniętych z innego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie problemem. Miłego czytania. 'Prolog' Słyszeliście kiedyś o Wyspie Nocy ? Jeśli nie... to Wam ją opisze. Znajduje się ona na północnym archipelagu. Wysokie i rozłożyste drzewa tworzą bujne i tajemnicze lasy. Jest tutaj raz ciepło, raz zimno lecz jej mieszkańcom to nie przeszkadza. A nie przedstawiłem się... mam na imię Nezurii, jestem nastoletnią Nocną Furią najniebezpieczniejszym i najszybszym smokiem na całym archipelagu, a może i na całym świecie ? Pewnie nie spodziewaliście się tutaj smoka, zgadłem ? Dobra, nie ważne... opowiem Wam moją historię... Na razie tyle. Zapraszam to komentowania. Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Nezurii‘ego Pierwsze promienie słońca dostały się do moich oczu przez co najzwyczajniej w świecie obudziłem się. Leniwie otworzyłem oczy, wstałem i przeciągnąłem się. Ziewnąłem przeciągle i spojrzałem w kierunku ryb położonych pod jedną ze ścian. Powolnie zjadłem śniadanie, które zostało złowione poprzedniego dnia. Po zjedzeniu, wyszedłem z jaskini i odetchnąłem głęboko świeżym powietrzem. Dzień zapowiadał się bardzo ładnie. Słońce mimo, że nie dawno wzeszło to dość mocno grzało z czego byłem wielce zadowolony. Moja jaskinia znajduje się bardziej na uboczu tuż przy lesie, ale mogłem dostrzec to co się teraz dzieje w wiosce. Od samego rana wiele smoków lata pośpiesznie w tą i z powrotem. Po co się tak spieszyć ?-zadałem w myślach pytanie sam sobie Ja po prostu powolnie skierowałem się w stronę lasu. Często tam chodzę, a po co ? Aby pomyśleć, odizolować się od świata i poćwiczyć. Parę tygodni lub miesięcy temu, nie wiem dokładnie kiedy... nie liczę, ale wracając... znalazłem podziemne jaskinie wydrążone przez Szeptozgony. Jedna jest tak duża, że może pomieścić parenaście dużych gatunków smoków takich jak Koszmar Ponocnik to właśnie w niej spędzam część dnia. Ona mi pomaga zapomnieć o problemach, smutkach i innych takich. Jest jeszcze jedna znacznie mniejsza jaskinia, w której ćwiczę. Co parę dni przylatuje tam Koszmar Ponocnik i razem ze mną w tajemnicy przed innymi Furiami trenuje...w tajemnicy, ponieważ nasz gatunek nie przepada za innymi. Na Wyspie Nocy właśnie z tego powodu żyjemy tylko my, nikt inny. No może prócz Straszliwców Straszliwych. Oni służą jako taka nasza "Poczta Latająca". Przez treningi z Koszmarem jesteśmy sprytniejsi, inteligentniejsi i oczywiście silniejsi. - Ciekawe co dzisiaj wymyślił ?-zastanawiałem się na głos- Wydaje mi się, że o czymś zapomniałem. No nic. O już doszedłem ? Szybki jestem... widocznie jak się myśli to szybciej się dochodzi.-pomyślałem No mamy pierwszy rozdział. Kolejny już nie długo. Rozdział 2 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Wskoczyłem do dobrze ukrytej dziury w ziemi i już byłem w tym zapierającym dech w piersi miejscu. Tym miejscem była ogromna jaskinia połączona z opuszczonymi tunelami niegdyś zamieszkującymi naszą wyspę Szeptozgonów. Tunele kiedyś sprawdzałem, ale każdy prowadził do ślepego zaułku. Tuż obok jaskini głównej, znajduje się znacznie mniejsza jaskinia, w której ćwiczymy. W tej większej jest wspaniała, nie znana mi w większości roślinność. Nie wiem dokładnie skąd dociera tu światło, a jedynym miejscem jest wejście do podziemi, ale ono nie daje dużo światła. Nie ma tu żadnych innych szpar lecz rośliny jednak rosną ogromne i piękne. W samym centrum jest duże jezioro z przejrzystą wodą. Wydaje się ono płytkie lecz tak naprawdę jest strasznie głębokie. W głębi widać koralowce, półki skalne i znowu nieznane rośliny wymieszane z glonami wśród których pływają ryby. Jezioro wygląda jakby iskrzyło się własnym światłem. Ciąg dalszy już jutro. Zapraszam do komentowania to bardzo mnie mobilizuje. Ominąłem to cudowne miejsce i podleciałem do znacznie mniejszej jaskini. Koszmara jeszcze nie było. Będę miał więcej czasu na przypomnienie sobie o tym co wyleciało mi z głowy. Poczekam sobie. O czym ja mogłem zapomnieć ?-myślałem zawzięcie - Już jestem ! Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale coś mnie zatrzymało !-krzykną zdenerwowany i jednocześnie zmęczony Koszmar, byłem tak zamyślony, że go nawet nie zauważyłem, ale usłyszałem- Em ? Halo ? Ziemia do Nezurii'ego ?-podszedł do mnie i pomachał mi skrzydłem przed pyskiem - Tak, tak. Poczekaj chwilę.-powiedziałem - O nie. Nie, poczekam !-krzyknął i popchnął mnie na ścianę - Ej ! O Koszmar jesteś już.-uśmiechnąłem się do niego- Długo tu jesteś ? - Wystarczająco.-odpowiedział - Aha. Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.-powiedziałem spuszczając głowę w dół - Nic się nie stało. Zaczynamy już czy będziemy tak gadać o Twoim zamyśleniu ?-spytał rozbawiony tą całą sytuacją, od razu podniosłem łeb w górę - Tak już.-odpowiedziałem - To co robimy ?-spytał zniecierpliwiony - Co, co robimy ?-spytałem Zdziwiłem się przecież ostatnio... Aaa no tak... on ostatnio prowadził trening, więc dzisiaj ja. - O Thorze zupełnie zapomniałem, że dzisiaj ja prowadzę !-powiedziałem po dość długim myśleniu - Ehh... no dobrze.-odpowiedział zniechęcony po chwili dodał uśmiechnięty-Całe szczęście, że ja ułożyłem plan zajęć na tę dzień. - Dzięki Koszmar.-powiedziałem i odetchnąłem - Za to, ułożysz plan treningu na 2 dni zgoda ?-spytał po chwili Przytaknąłem i zaczęliśmy rozgrzewkę. Najpierw bieganie, latanie i skakanie. Po rozgrzewce ruszyliśmy do walki, którą wymyślił Koszmar. Walka trwała tak jak karzda, czyli uniki, strzały, gryzienie, drapanie i inne. Przez moją nie uwagę potknąłem się o ogon przeciwnika przez co... upadłem. On to wykorzystał i splunął we mnie podpalonym żelem naftowym, całe szczęście w ostatnią chwilę przeturlałem się w bok. Szybko się podniosłem i teraz ja strzeliłem plazmą w niego... zrobił unik przez zrobienie "fali" z ciała i odskoczeniem w tył. Niech to, zwinny się zrobił. - Jak ty to... ?-nie dokończyłem - Ćwiczyłem z kumplem na mojej wyspie.-odpowiedział - Ten kumpel musiał być bardzo zwinny.-mruknąłem - Bo jest bardzo zwinny.-potwierdził- Wytłumaczył mi jak to robić, a jak pewnie wiesz ja nie należę do tych giętkich. No, ale przyznam nieźle wyszło.-powiedział dumny z siebie - Zgadzam się i mam prośbę... nauczysz mnie tego ?-spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy proszącym wzrokiem - Zgoda.-odpowiedział i pociągnął mnie na środek "sali" treningowej Długo nie musiał mi tego tłumaczyć. Szybko załapałem o co chodzi i tak samo szybko nauczyłem się to robić. Po skończonym treningu pożegnaliśmy się i rozeszliśmy w swoje strony. Jest pełny rozdział. Moim zdaniem wyszedł średnio, ale to wy oceńcie w skali 1-10. Ja stawiam 5/10. Nie wiem kiedy kolejny, pewnie za nie długo. Rozdział 3 Dzisiaj jest dzień ratownika, więc wstawiam rozdział z dedykacją specjalnie dla nich. Perspektywa Koszmara Nezurii zapomniał, że prowadzi dzisiaj zajęcia. Jednak miałem dobre przeczucie, żeby ułożyć plan na dzisiejszy trening. Mieliśmy walczyć. Można powiedzieć, że przegrywałem więc postanowiłem zagrać nie czyście. Podhaczyłem go ogonem co poskutkowało jego upadkiem. Od razu to wykorzystałem i strzeliłem w niego moim ogniem. Niestety nie trafiłem, ponieważ ominął pocisku. Po podniesieniu się on zaatakował mnie. Wystraszyłem się jej, ale przypomniałem sobie trening mojego przyjaciela. Zrobiłem to czego mnie uczył, czyli wygięcie ciała na kształt fali. Przeleciała tuż nade mną. Plazma Nocnej Furii jest o wiele niebezpieczniejsza od mojego żelu naftowego, ale mój pocisk też potrafi zranić, a nawet zabić. Koniec treningu na dziś, jestem bardziej zmęczony niż po ostatnim. Musimy zrobić z tym przerwę na dzień lub dwa. Tylko aby zregenerować swoje siły. Zapytam się go o to... - Nezurii... Poczekaj chwilę.-zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie- Może... zrobimy sobie przerwę od tych treningów co ?-spytałem nieśmiało spoglądają na przyjaciela - Wiesz dobry pomysł.-powiedział- Ale na jak długo ?-spytał po chwili - Myślałem, że na jeden lub dwa tygodnie.-powiedziałem - Zgoda, ale na tydzień.-uśmiechnął się Perspektywa Nezurii‘ego Dobrze, że się o to zapytał bo już też nie daje rady. Miałem się o to zapytać, ale wymiękł pierwszy. Każdy dorosły smok mi powtarzał, że okazywanie zmęczenia to słabość. Ja tak nie uważam, ale on może tak. - Dobra to do zobaczenia za tydzień.-powiedział zadowolony i widocznie zmęczony - Do zobaczenia.-odpowiedziałem ukrywając zmęczenie Wyleciałem z jaskini, przeleciałem nad jeziorem i migiem do tunelu. Po wyjściu z podziemi ruszyłem w drogę powrotu do domu na obiad. Tak byłem tam od rana do południa. Gdy wychodziłem z lasu zauważyłem Straszliwca latającego we wszystkie znane strony. Kto to jest ?-spytałem siebie w myślach Tym KTOSIEM był nowy na wyspie, zaprzyjaźniony ze mną Straszliwiec Straszliwy imieniem Tobi. - Witaj Tobi ! Co ty taki zalatany ?-zapytałem - Ehh... szukam Cię już bardzo długo.-odpowiedział zdyszany smok - Mnie ? A po co mnie szukasz ?-spytałem zaskoczony i zdezorientowany - Nasz Alfa poważnie zachorował, jest bliski śmierci. Kazali wszystkich poinformować oraz, żeby w południe stawić się przed jego jaskinią, a jak widać zbliża się owa pora.-odpowiedział już spokojniej - Dobra chodźmy już, bo zaraz się spóźnimy.-powiedziałem - Spoko.-odpowiedział Poszliśmy, Tobi przysiadł mi na grzbiecie. Pod jaskinią Alfy były już tłumy. Po chwili z jamy wyszedł generał Straży Lotniczej Wyspy Nocy. Zaczęło się zebranie... Zapraszam do komentowania, a kolejny next w następnym tygodniu. No chyba, że mnie przekonacie. Rozdział 4 Perspektywa Reja Mój przyjaciel poważnie zachorował, nie wiadomo czy przeżyje. Prosił mnie aby przekazać obywatelom o tym co postanowił. Ponieważ nie ma potomka, będzie to konfrontacja pomiędzy sześcioma, młodymi smokami o tytuł Alfy. Dobra mieszkańcy się niecierpliwią, trzeba wyjść do nich.-pomyślałem zrezygnowany Tak jak pomyślałem, tak zrobiłem. Głośne pomruki momentalnie ucichły. - Witajcie ! Nasz wspaniały Alfa ciężko, na prawdę bardzo ciężko zachorował. Przywódca nie pozostawił potomka,który mógł by sprawować władzę, a z pewnością nie długo odejdzie i chciał abym przekazał Wam, mieszkańcom Wyspy Nocy o konfrontacji pomiędzy sześcioma wybranymi przez niego, młodymi smokami. Wymienieni wystąpią przed tłum.-powiedziałem i zacząłem wymieniać imiona Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Po krótkiej przemowie zaczął wymieniać imiona. - Setyvy (Szary smok z zielonymi plamami, myśli, że wszystko mu wolno bo jego ojciec to generał Straży Lotniczej Wyspy Nocy, jeden z wielu którzy mi dokuczają oraz jest moim rówieśnikiem).-powiedział udając zadowolenie, UDAJĄC, ponieważ to jego syn i nie chciał zrobić mu przykrości - Ja wygram tą konfrontację i zostanę nowym i lepszym Alfą !-krzykną jak zawsze pewien siebie Setyvy - Buuu...-zaczęli buczeć mieszkańcy Ojj ! Nie spodobało mu się to.-pomyślałem uśmiechając się - Następnym uczestnikiem jest...Magnus (Fioletowy smok z czarnymi otoczkami wokół zielonych oczu, mój rówieśnik, należy do mojej paczki) !-krzyknął Po chwili wyszedł z tłumu i staną obok pierwszego smoka. - Następny...Crash (Brązowy smok z pomarańczowymi oczami, mój rówieśnik, też należy do paczki) !-krzyczał już ciszej - Kolejny...Bloody (Czarny smok z białymi końcówkami uszów i czerwonymi łapami oraz fioletowymi oczami, rówieśnik, należy do paczki).-powiedział i kaszlną przez ciągłe krzyczenie - Następny…Rave (Szary smok z czerwonymi łatami i bliznami przecinającymi prawe oko, mój przyrodni brat także należący do paczki).-mówił co raz ciszej, no jeszcze jeden - I ostatni szczęściarz to...Nezurii (Jestem szarym smokiem z czerwonymi plamami, większość mieszkańców mną pomiata tylko moja paczka trzyma ze mną.) !-krzyknął ledwo widocznie zadowolony Wyczytał mnie ! Ja nie wierzę !-pomyślałem zadowolony, ale nagle posmutniałem-''Setyvy z pewnością mi tego nie popuści, będzie próbował mnie wyeliminować i oczernić przed przyjaciółmi i resztą stada.'' Po wyczytaniu mojego imienia dało się słyszeć oburzenie i śmiechy wielu mieszkańców. Zrobiło mi się smutno i to bardzo, nikt we mnie nie wierzy ! O podeszła do mnie Fatima (Piękna, granatowa smoczyca z błękitnym rombem na nosie, jest w mojej paczce). Ciekawe co chce ? '' ''-zdziwiony spojrzałem w jej kierunku - Nie przejmuj się, jesteś najlepszy. Uda Ci się ich pokonać.-powiedziała- Taa łatwo Ci mówić.-powiedziałem lekko załamany Podszedł do nas ten cwaniak Setyvy. - Ah Neziś, Neziś...-powiedział z rozbawieniem - Czego chcesz Setyś ?-odgryzłem mu, zdenerwował się - Nie nazywaj mnie tak ! Chcesz się bić ze mną słówkami jak chcesz to chodź pokaż swoją siłę w walce wręcz ! No chodź słabiaku !-zaczął się śmiać, nie chciałem się z nim bić - Nie będę się z Tobą bić Setyvy-powiedziałem - A to dlaczego ?-spytał rozbawiony - Po prostu, nie !-ryknąłem na niego głośniej niż myślałem, a on upadł i zaczął się wić na ziemi niby z bólu i wrzeszczeć Stałem jak kołek z niedowierzaniem patrząc na tego idiotę. Wokół nas stanęły tłumy i patrzyli na Setyvy'ego ze współczuciem, a na mnie ze zgrozą. Jak nadarzyła się okazja wyleciałem z tego kręgu i poleciałem do lasu, do tej wspaniałej jaskini, która nie wiem jak ale mnie koi samym swoim wyglądem. Za mną polecieli moi przyjaciele czyli : Magnus, Crash, Bloody, Fatima, Rave, Red (Czarny smok z czerwonymi otoczkami wokół bordowych oczu), Marionette (Smok z czarnym tułowiem i szarym łbem, pod srebrnymi oczami ma fioletowe pionowe kreski), Kol (Biała smoczyca z granatowymi łatami wokół oczu i takiego samego koloru, końcówki uszów oraz fioletowymi oczami), Diana (Cudowna i mądra, smoczyca o łuskach w różnych odcieniach niebieskiego i szarymi oczami). - Nezurii, zaczekaj na nas ! Właściwie to gdzie ty tak lecisz !?-zapytał się Rave - Pomyśleć.-odpowiedziałem kiedy wylądowaliśmy- Chcę Wam coś pokazać.-odparłem po chwili zastanowienia - Pokazać !?-spytali, a raczej krzyknęli chórem - Chodźcie za mną.-powiedziałem, poszli za mną posłusznie Doszliśmy do dziury. Ja wskoczyłem oni patrzyli się w miejsce, w którym zniknąłem. Po chwili i reszta wskoczyła. Poczekałem na nich w tunelu. Zaraz po tym byli wszyscy koło mnie. Byli zdziwieni i to bardzo. Nie przejąłem się tym za bardzo tylko poszedłem w stronę ogromnej jaskini. Cała reszta powoli ruszyła za mną. Jak to miejsce zobaczyli oczy mieli jak tarcza Księżyca,bałem się, że im te oczy wylecą z orbit więc strzeliłem im plazmą pod łapy. Ocknęli się natychmiastowo. Spojrzeli na mnie i chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale im przerwałem... Wybaczcie, że tak długo musieliście czekać, ale wynagrodzę wam to i jest konkurs, do zgarnięcia dedyk. Macie za zadanie wymyślić nazwę dla jaskini. Wszystkie nazwy zostaną wykorzystane w opowiadaniu. Czas macie do końca jutrzejszej soboty, a rozdział pojawi się już w niedzielę wraz z dedykacją dla zwycięzcy. Powodzenia i do zobaczenia. Rozdział 5 Jestem trochę smutna, że nikt nie komentuje. Dzisiaj zresztą nie uda mi się wstawić rozdziału :'( Dedyk dla Wilczyca812 za wymyślenie nazwy jaskini. Bardzo dziekuję. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego - Tak wiem co zaraz powiecie: Jak mogłem wam wystrzelić plazmę pod łapy !?-zapytałem z rozbawieniem papugując ich piskliwym głosikiem - Co to za miejsce ? Kiedy je znalazłeś ? W jaki sposób to znalazłeś ?-zaczęła zadawać pytania Diana Taa...tysiąc pytań na sekundę od strony ciekawskiej Diany. Zastanawiam się o co jeszcze zapyta. Teraz powiedzieć chce coś Bloody. - Odpowiesz wreszcie czy mamy tak długo jeszcze czekać ?-spytał patrząc na mnie zniecierpliwiony - Eee...Co ? O co chodzi ?-spytałem zdezorientowany - Stoisz tak wpatrzony nie wiadomo w co i to już od paru minut. Zaczynaliśmy się już martwić.-powiedział wyraźnie zmartwiony Bloody - Nie, zamyśliłem się tylko i już, too...o co pytaliście ?-spytałem - Co to za miejsce ? Kiedy je znalazłeś ? W jaki sposób to znalazłeś ?- Diana powtórzyła pytanie wyliczając je na pazurach - Jest to Jaskinia Jaskry, którą tak nazwałem i znalazłem...nie wiem dokładnie kiedy po przez...-zawahałem się - Po przez...co ?-spytał zainteresowany Magnus podejrzliwie na mnie patrząc - Po przez ucieczkę przed Setyvy'm i jego kumplami. Gdy uciekałem wpadłem do opuszczonego tunelu Szeptozgonów. Nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem, a wejście przez które wpadłem było zbyt małe aby wylecieć, więc poszedłem prosto.-urwałem - I co było dalej ?-spytali chórem papugując małe dzieci, zaśmiałem się - Za zakrętem był taki jakby klif, właśnie ten na którym teraz stoimy.-powiedziałem, oni rozejrzeli się i przytaknęli - Gwałtownie się zatrzymałem i spojrzałem w dół i właśnie wtedy zobaczyłem to cudowne miejsce tylko wtedy było mniej roślin, a jezioro wydawało się ciemniejsze niż teraz. Skończyłem zwiedzać jaskinię i ruszyłem w drogę powrotną. Udało mi się wyjść z podziemi wspinając się po ścianach dziury przez którą tu wpadłem.-zakończyłem - Więc...może zejdziemy na dół aby lepiej się temu przyjrzeć ?-spytał Crash - Skoro tak, to chodźmy.-powiedziałem Zlecieliśmy z góry i wylądowaliśmy obok jeziora. Moi przyjaciele byli zachwyceni tym, że tu są. Najbardziej to się uśmiałem z Marionette i Diany, gdyż latali z góry na dół oglądając każdy zakątek jaskini. Crash, Red, Magnus i Kol chlapali się w jeziorze. Za to Fatima i Rave zwiedzali jaskinię. Chyba coś się tu kroi.-pomyślałem patrząc na parkę Jedyny Bloody stał koło mnie i patrzył jak inni świetnie się bawią. Co ty chcesz powiedzieć, przecież wiem, że coś chcesz.-myślałem zniecierpliwiony - Dobra co ty chcesz powiedzieć !?-ryknąłem na niego, podskoczył ze strachu - Wiesz cały czas się zastanawiam...dlaczego nam wcześniej nie powiedziałeś o tym miejscu.-powiedział wreszcie - Ponieważ...-nie zdążyłem powiedzieć i nawet bardzo się z tego cieszę - Ej chodźcie ! Znalazłem coś !-krzyknęła do nas Kol, która wyszła z jeziora - Idziemy !-odkrzykną Bloody- Idziemy ekipa !-krzykną do reszty Szczerze to nie chciałem tam iść. Dobrze wiem co tam jest, a mianowicie jaskinia treningowa gdzie ćwiczyłem razem z Koszmarem. Nie chciałem im wcześniej powiedzieć ze względu na Koszmara, jest on innym gatunkiem i jak już wiecie mój gatunek nie za bardzo ufa innym z poza wyspy. Koszmar jest z, jak to słyszałem ludzie nazywają, Smoczej Wyspy. Podbiegłem do nich i razem opuściliśmy i weszliśmy do krótkiego tunelu prowadzącego do mniejszej jaskini. Oni byli zaciekawieni jak i przestraszeni. Nie dziwie im się, że są wystraszeni skoro jest tu pełno śladów po ogniu, zadrapań na ścianach i niedużo ale jednak występującej tu zaschniętej krwi. Trochę Koszmara, trochę mojej. No co ? Czasami się zdarza. - Ow co to jest ?-spytała drżącym głosem Fatima - Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem wam o tym powiedzieć.-powiedziałem cicho, przygnębionym głosem - Niby dlaczego przecież to tylko zwykła jaskinia.-odpowiedział za innych Red - Powiem wam pod warunkiem, że nikomu nie powiedziecie o tym miejscu.-powiedziałem poważnym i stanowczym głosem - Jasne, jak słońce.-odpowiedzieli chórem - Otóż w tym miejscu trenuje.-odpowiedziałem - Ale z pewnością z kimś trenujesz prawda ?-dopytywała Fatima oglądając ślady po ogniu - No tak, ale nie mogę wam powiedzieć kto to.-powiedziałem - Powiedz przecież obiecywaliśmy.-prosił, wręcz błagał Marionette - No dobra...-powiedziałem zrezygnowany- Trenuję z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem.-powiedziałem cicho i zamknąłem oczy - I co z tego ? To właśnie z tego powodu nic nam nie powiedziałeś, ponieważ trenujesz z innym gatunkiem smoka ? Dorośli ostro przeginają, przecież nie każdy jest taki jak ich oni opisują. Skoro ty z nim trenujesz to chyba nie jest taki zły.-powiedziała głosem filozofa Diana - Chyba macie rację.-dobrze wiedziałem, że z nimi nie wygram więc odpuściłem - Bo mamy.-potwierdził pełen zadowolenia Rave - No dobra. Skoro sobie to wyjaśniliśmy too...-chciałem coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale mi przerwano - Chodźmy w jeziorze się powygłupiać !-krzyknął zadowolony Red Przytaknęliśmy i ruszyliśmy biegiem w stronę jeziora. Z ogromną prędkością wskoczyliśmy wszyscy razem w jego toń. Bawiliśmy się dość długo, bo parę godzin ! Zmęczeni i mokrzy wyszliśmy na brzeg odpocząć. Stwierdziliśmy, że trzeba już wracać. Z wielką niechęcią wyszliśmy z podziemi i ruszyliśmy do domów. Promienie zachodzącego słońca przebijały się przez gęste drzewa i delikatnie muskały nasze łuski ciepłym światłem. Jest next. Komentarze mile widziane i dozobaczenia w następnym rozdziale. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania